


Broken Arm and Sweet Kisses

by cuddle_me_carl



Series: Tumblr Ficlits: Destiel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Fluff, Hurt!Cas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes a fall and breaks his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Arm and Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/gifts).



> Prompt: Cas falls down the stairs and breaks his arm. Give me a hurt/comfort, fluffy fic. Smut will be a plus :P (Prompt by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala)

Dean is in the living room when he hears it. A loud crash a yelp and a thump. He runs to the source of noise and sees a very disgruntled Castiel on the ground and what he can only assume was the printer.

“Cas, hey, are you okay?” Worry flashes across his face but Dean hides it quickly, he doesn’t want Cas freaking out.  
“I’m fine, I think I broke my arm though.”  
Cas, of course, is as calm as ever. Dean can’t help the small smile that grows on his face. He shakes his head, “Okay tough guy let’s get that arm set then.”

Dean guides Cas to the table, all the things he needs to set Cas’ arm strewn across it.   
“Are you hurt anywhere else, Cas? You hit your head or bleeding from somewhere?” He can’t help the worry that lace his words. Cas is human now, and they have to be careful, he can’t just heal like he used to.   
“My arm is the only thing I can feel at the moment, it’s hard to feel anything else when that hurts so much. ” Cas’ face seems more sad than pained, Dean doesn’t like the look on him.

“Hey, Cas Buddy.” Dean gently grips Cas’ shoulder, “This stuff happens, you’ll heal. It’s going to be okay, okay?” Cas’ head falls towards his chest, “I know, I just, I feel useless. I’m broken. Im…not as strong as I once was. I’m more in the way than anything…” Cas’ head I’d still down, e ye s locked on the tiles avoiding looking Dean in the eyes. “…Sorry, I know you don’t like talking about this stuff.”

Dean cups Cas’ face with both hands, gently forcing him to look him in the eyes. “No, don’t think like that. It’s not true. Yeah, maybe you aren’t angel strong. But, well. You’re still you. And that’s all we need. That’s all I need. We can figure out how this human thing works, together. You’re important Cas. Remember that.” A small comforting smile crosses Dean’s face and Cas gives in, the sadness slowly leaving his features. He hugs Dean with his good arm and softly speaks into Dean’s ear, “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean sets Cas’ arm and checks him for other scrapes and bruises. Luckily Cas only had a few bumps and scrapes here and there, it could have been much worse considering. But with the possibility of a concussion or other unnoticed head injury, Dean’s decided he’s not leaving Cas’ side.

“Dean really, I’m fine.” Cas rolls his eyes as he starts toward his room and Dean’s following him.  
“I know, but I want to be sure…” Dean’s worry radiates off each word. “Cas, please. Let me take care of you.”  
They are standing in front of Cas’ room now, staring at each other. A small smile breaks the serious stoic look cas usually has, “okay, Dean.”   
Dean could kiss that smile, hell, he almost does. But he settles for a nod and grabs Cas’ good hand and leading him to his own room.   
“I’ll be able to keep an eye on you better if you sleep in my room.”  
Dean’s cheeks are tinted red now, the implications of what he’s just invited Cas to do hit him.   
“Uh, you know I’ll sleep on the floor and be a proper gentleman…yeah”  
“Dean, you can sleep on the bed with me. I’m not shy, remember I’m not exactly lead by the same social structures humans are.”  
“Right, okay then.”

The two of them get into something more comfortable. Cas in Dean’s older tshirt and sweats, and Dean in his usual tshirt and shorts. Dean can’t help but smile at how adorable Cas looks in his clothes, but those thoughts are pushed aside as they lay down and Dean pulls the blankets over Cas’ shoulders.

“If you start to feel sick or wrong, wake me, okay?”  
Cas nods and closes his eyes. It’s been hours since he’s fallen, but Dean is still worried, the burden of being human creeps up in the back of his mind. But Dean’s words come back too. Had he meant them.   
“Cas, you think too loud, come ‘ere.”

Dean opens his arms motioning for Cas to come closer. Once he does Dean’s arms wrap around him. His back against Dean’s chest, warm and welcoming.   
“You’re just as important to me as a human, Cas.”  
His lips grazing Cas’ ear as he speaks. Cas can only nod. He closes his eyes and allows Dean’s warmth to guide him to peaceful sleep.

Cas wakes first. 7:00 glows red from the clock on the nightstand. it’s early, way too early for Dean to be anywhere near wanting to be awake. Cas rolls over, facing Dean. he looks so calm and relaxed, more so than he has in a while.   
Cas plants a gentle kiss on Dean’s forehead and closes his eyes again.

Dean wakes around 10 and nudges Cas into consciousness.   
“Hey you, how are we feeling?” A genuine smile fills Dean’s face. Cas cuddles closer to him, not wanting to get out of bed ye t.  
“Wonderful, let’s not move.”  
Dean holds Cas closer, as close as he can without hurting his arm more.   
“Thank you Dean.” Cas’ words muffled by Deans shirt.  
“For what, Cas?”  
“For caring, I guess.”  
“Of course Cas. you’re, well, you’re really important to me.”  
with this Cas looks up, meeting Dean’s eyes. they are shy, but honest.  
Cas leans in and gently presses his lips to Dean’s.

Dean is caught off guard but quickly returns the kiss, deepening it. pouring the feelings that he can’t quite get himself to say out loud. They break for air and Cas rolls on top of Dean.

“I love you, Dean.” he leans down and kisses him again, carefully not to put pressure on his broken arm. Which he is finding increasingly difficult.   
Dean smiles into the kiss, realizing how much effort Cas is having to put into just holding himself up. His arms wrap around Cas and he gracefully rolls them.

His hands trace Cas’ sides down to his hips. enjoying the view of Cas in his clothing once again. He leans down and gently kisses and nips at Cas’ neck, earning him soft moans from the darker haired man. he traces up Cas’ jaw to his lips, Sucking and biting at his bottom lip gently. seeing what Cas likes, what earns moans and what gets him excited.

He loves the taste of Cas’ skin. The salty earthy taste that is so very Cas. he loves the moans that escape his partners lips every time he nips at his neck or sucks on his lower lip. he loves having Cas beneath him, warm and full of love.

“You’re so important, Cas” he whispers breathy into Cas ear. Cas latches onto his neck at this, Sucking and biting and kissing his pulse point. and Dean can’t help but moan. he can feel Cas’ smile against his skin. he loves that too.

Cas’ good arm reaches for the bottom of Dean’s shirt, trying to remove it himself but proving unsuccessful. Dean smiles and strips his shirt and his shorts while Cas watches, pleased. Dean moves on to Cas’ clothing, gently pulling off his shirt kissing up his stomach and locking at both his nipples at he slowly pulls it off.

He trails kisses and nips at the skin as he travels back down. stopping at Cas hips, Sucking small bruises into them. his hands slowly pulling Cas’ pants down, while his mouth works across his hips. Cas’ moans get louder as Dean works his way toward Cas’ fully erect dick, becoming almost screams when Dean slowly takes Cas into his mouth and sucks. “Dean” Cas’ voice is broken and breathy. “More” is all he can get out before Dean has his dick swallowed down again. head bobbing, Sucking and licking. his hands wander around Cas’ body. trailing up his thighs, one hand massaging his balls and the other reaching up towards Cas’ chest.

Cas grabs it and squeezes. “So close Dean.” Dean bobs faster now, letting Cas go farther down his throat. He feels Cas’ hips start to buck up. Pace irregular and fast, wanting release. Dean still holds Cas’ hand, squeezing gently urging him to let go. showing him he has him, that it’s okay.   
Cas’ body tenses and he comes, hard down Dean’s throat.   
Dean gently bobs and sucks at Cas’ now softening dick until he’s to sensitive for Dean to do so.

Dean slowly kisses up Cas’ stomach to his mouth. with every kiss leaving every word he can’t say out loud.   
He nuzzles into Cas’ neck and pulls the blankets back over them.

“I love you” Spoken not in words but in everything else and even more powerful.


End file.
